Finding Destiny
by smiles1777
Summary: Miura Haru never had trouble finding destiny. Unfortunately, destiny could not say the same of Haru. Written for khrfest at LJ.


**Title:** Finding Destiny

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Miura Haru never had trouble finding destiny. Unfortunately, destiny could not say the same of Haru.

**Disclaimer:** Um, KHR does not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** So, this was written for khrfest over at LJ. My prompt was Haru – reaction; "when the fight comes to you". Um, it turned out a bit more angsty than I was going for, but that tends to happen with me _ Anyway, hope you enjoy~

* * *

At the tender age of six years old, Miura Haru found destiny. It was not such a difficult task as all the adults made it seem, but then again, she was an extraordinary child.

Feeling proud of herself for her early accomplishment, she beamed up at her mother, clad in her ridiculous but all-too-cute cosplay of the Tokyo Tower for her school festival. "I'm going to be the best costume designer in Japan!" she declared happily as her mother combed her soft hair prettily into two pig tails.

"My, my, what confidence you have," her mother observed, smiling softly down at her young daughter. "Will you make Mommy a pretty costume?"

Haru's head bobbed in affirmation, and received a quick _tut tut_ from her mother for moving her head.

Fixing the bunched hair, her mother smiled and grazed her cheek to pinch her nose teasingly. "Would you like to practice on Mommy's sewing machine?"

Haru's eyes glowed. She launched herself at her mother, thanking her profusely.

When she finally sat down to sew, her legs dangling over the edge of the chair, struggling to reach the peddle, she knew this was it. This was the path she was destined to take. She happily placed the fraying edges of the fabric under the needle to stitch the pieces into something that vaguely resembled a skirt. With a tip of her foot, she reached the peddle and the fabric started to run…

…_run, run, she had to run. They were catching up, she had to get away. She didn't know which enemies they were this time, she didn't recognize the short, balding one or the tall, fat one who were chasing her. Maybe they were new. Tsuna-san always seemed to have new enemies popping up at every corner._

_She inhaled harshly, it hurt to breathe, but she couldn't stop, couldn't rest. Tsuna-san's words kept playing over and over in her mind. "If they ever come for you, you have to get away. Don't try to fight, just get away."_

_He'd looked so serious when he said it, all she could do was nod. She wished she had asked more questions, been more prepared. She should have known, she had known. This was bound to happen, it always did. She was a weakness to the Vongola family, someone that could be targeted, someone who could be easily captured. She could be so easily used to manipulate the guardians._

_She wanted to fight, she wanted to stand her ground and defend the family she had grown to love so much._

_She rounded a corner, cursing her fate. The best she could do was get away…_

In her first year of middle school, Haru found destiny (again). She had been mistaken as a child, but that was understandable. She was so much smarter as an adolescent.

Perhaps she would still become the best costume designer in Japan, but her destiny, her _real_ destiny, was to be a mafia boss's wife.

Shyly, she folded a pair of Tsuna-san's pants, listening to her future mother-in-law's happy chatter. She felt so comfortable at his place, she fit right in. She loved watching Lambo and I-Pin play, she loved helping Nana cook, she loved doing homework with Gokudera and Yamamoto and Tsuna, she loved chatting idly with Reborn (even though he did point his gun at her a bit too often while he was cleaning it to be considered accidental).

"HIIIIII!"

She turned and smiled brightly at Tsuna who had just arrived at the gate, Gokudera and Yamamoto-san behind him as usual. "Welcome back, Tsuna-san!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN?!" Tsuna's eyes widened, his pupils constricted in panic. "ARE THOSE MY BOXERS?"

Haru glanced down at the article of clothing in her hands, blushing as she noticed they were a pair of baby blue boxers, decorated with small yellow duckies. She placed a hand on her cheek and wiggled. "I'm practicing to be Tsuna-san's wife."

Her comment set in motion the usual chaos at the Sawada household. She got into an argument with Gokudera ("Stupid woman!" "HAHI?! I AM NOT STUPID, TAKE THAT BACK!"), Yamamoto laughed and tried to calm Gokudera down, Lambo jumped down from some tree to avoid I-Pin who was hot on his trail (he must have stolen some of her candy again), all while Tsuna wilted against the gate post like he always did.

She was so happy. Who knew love was such a blissful fall…

…_falling, she was falling. Why was she wearing those shoes? She wished she had known she would be chased so she could choose the appropriate footwear._

_She clutched her now-bleeding knee, trying to squash the pain, stumbling back to her feet. She had to get away, she still hadn't lost them. Turning frantically, she tried to decide which way to go. They had chased her into a part of town she was not familiar with. It was deserted, the buildings tall and gray and aged badly. She blinked away tears of frustration at her situation._

_She could hear their feet pounding the pavement, they were close, so close._

_She drew in a deep breath, clenching her teeth at the pain in her chest._

_Don't try to fight, just get away. The words rung in her head, spinning and disorienting. How could she fight if they had never taught her? She wanted to. She was a part of the family, she should fight with them, for them._

_She stumbled backwards, crashing harshly into a wall, upsetting a pile of junk, as the short one advanced menacingly toward her._

_Her fingers curled around something behind her back – a pipe perhaps – and she closed her eyes._

At the age of fourteen, Haru found destiny (this was definitely the last time). She was much more mature now, she knew what she was meant for.

They had come back from ten years later, exhausted, worn, torn apart, but alive. She was sitting inside Tsuna-san's room, sipping tea, thinking seriously in the silence they were all so used to these days. She lifted her eyes to watch Tsuna as he attempted to catch up on his homework from their long absence. He was older now. True, they had not been gone _that_ long, but he had a weary maturity to his aura. He had seen so many battles, against Mukuro, against the Varia, against the Millefiore. He had seen so many battles and she could not help in one of them.

"I want to learn to fight," she stated simply, taking another sip from her cooling tea.

Tsuna jerked his head up, eyes wide in shock.

"Stupid woman!" Gokudera growled. "Don't bother the Tenth with stupid ideas."

"It's not stupid! I want to help if there's another battle."

"We don't need help from _you_."

"HAHI?! What's wrong with me? You let Chrome-chan fight!"

"No, Haru," Tsuna finally said, softly. The room descended into silence as they occupants watched his far-off look. "I won't drag you into this."

She shook her head quickly. "I'm already involved. I should learn to –"

"You weren't meant for fighting." He looked away, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry you've seen this much." His eyes opened, his expression was so serious. "If they ever come for you, you have to get away. Don't try to fight, just get away."

Dumbfounded, all she could do was nod numbly. Tsuna and Gokudera awkwardly went back to their homework as she took another sip of her tea. She placed the cup down a bit too harshly and it made a loud _clanking_ sound.

"Sorry."

"_Sorry, Tsuna-san," she muttered to herself, bracing her body like she had seen Yamamoto-san do so many times._

_She couldn't get away this time. She couldn't run anymore. The fight had come to her and she would not back away._

_She lifted the pipe, fingers trembling and eyes narrowed as she advanced forward._

When Haru was six-, thirteen-, and fourteen-years-old, she found destiny. At the age of sixteen, in an abandoned alley, a rusted old pipe in her small hands, destiny finally found her.


End file.
